Elizabeth Swann
“''One word, love. Curiosity. You long for freedom. You long to do what you want to do because you want it. To act on selfish impulse. You want to see what it's like. One day you won't be able to resist.” ―Jack Sparrow to Elizabeth Swann '''Elizabeth Turner' (née Swann) is one of the protagonists of Disney's Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl and two back-to-back sequels, Dead Man's Chest and At Worlds End. She is portrayed by Keira Knightley. As a young girl, she found a mysterious shipwreck survivor named Will Turner. Little did she know what adventures would stem from this fateful encounter. With an adventurous spirit and the need to break the societal boundaries, she had long been fascinated with the freewheeling world of buccaneers to a point of learning a song about pirates as a child. Both Jack Sparrow and Will Turner change Elizabeth's notions of romance and adventure forever, soon learning that all the rules she believed in are meant to be broken. She later married Will Turner and conceived a child shortly before Will left to serve his ten years aboard the Flying Dutchman. Personality Throughout the original Pirates trilogy, Elizabeth Swann (later Elizabeth Turner) is portrayed as a spirited, intelligent, and independent-minded character who often chafes at the restrictions her gender and social rank impose upon her. Elizabeth was a strong willed and independent woman and was considered by many to be very beautiful. She would often speak her mind even if it meant offending others; for example she called a potentially dangerous enemy, Sao Feng, a coward right to his face. Elizabeth was a bit of a tomboy and was a brave and resourceful woman. During her early reign as Pirate King of the Brethren Court, Elizabeth proved to be very charismatic and encouraged the pirates to face off against Cutler Beckett's fleet which showed that she had a talent for leadership. However there was a darker side to Elizabeth's personality as shown when she handcuffed Jack Sparrow to the mast of the Black Pearl in order to give her and the others time to escape from the Kraken. However, she felt extremely guilty for leaving Jack (though she told Jack that she wasn't sorry before leaving him to his doom) and was a member of the crew that went to rescue him from Davy Jones' Locker Locker. Elizabeth fell in love with William Turner and they married in the middle of the battle of Calypso's maelstrom. When Will was nearly killed by Davy Jones, Elizabeth was devastated, believing him dead after she was forced to leave the Flying Dutchman with Jack Sparrow. Elizabeth's despair turned to joy when Will returned alive and well aboard the Dutchman. They even conceived a child named after Will and his father. Elizabeth was attracted to Jack Sparrow, most notably during the search for the Dead Man's Chest, at times struggling with choosing between him and Will Turner. She told Jack that she trusted him, even though they had a interesting past together. Even though Jack Sparrow saved Elizabeth's life from drowning, he would have taken her hostage so he could escape Norrington's men. Another example would be when Elizabeth hand-cuffed Jack to the Black Pearl so the Kraken could get him, even though Jack saved the Pearl's crew in the Kraken's second attack. Aside from their differences, Elizabeth joined the voyage to save Jack in Davy Jones' Locker and Jack would have made the final vote that made Elizabeth the King of the Brethren Court as well as helping he save Will aboard the Flying Dutchman. During her time as a pirate, Elizabeth wielded several different swords and during the Kraken's attack on the Black Pearl, she used a musket, though it was Jack who actually fired the weapon. Elizabeth also threatened Cutler Beckett with a pistol. After Sao Feng's death he gave her his Piece of eight, making her into a Pirate Lord. Elizabeth was a very skilled swordswoman, which gave her the capability of holding her own against numerous enemies. It was shown during the battles in Isla Cruces and off the coast of Shipwreck Island. Elizabeth fought in perfect unison with Will Turner, and this was first shown when she went to rescue Will from Captain Barbossa's crewmen and later during the final battle against Beckett's fleet. She also managed to temporarily fend off master swordsman Davy Jones, giving Jack enough time to take Davy Jones' heart from the Dead Man's Chest.